


unsea

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [23]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: -Ish, Character Study, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Pre-Canon, but like by five minutes, implied existence of mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-22 11:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Aleksander had been alive for too long, in his opinion, staring bleakly at the Fold he created, seeing without seeing.





	unsea

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 23: ancient.

Aleksander had been alive for too long, in his opinion, staring bleakly at the Fold he created, seeing without seeing. Nothing - and he meant it, ancient grey eyes having seen everything he could've seen thrice already - seemed to be able to make that damned thing be able to do what he wanted. It seemed stuck, ancient and unmoving, only the _volcra _seemingly able to understand him. While the darkness reigned on the Unsea, he sighed, one of his man-made creatures - or the descendant of the first ones he made with _merzost_. Could they reproduce? A question for another day - approached the boat, ready for the kill. Aleksander send a cutting wave of darkness toward it, and the creature offered a mournful cry as it died, eliciting screams as flesh and blood rained down.

Failures did not need to live, he reasoned to himself, comfortable amidst the dark that surrounded them all. Sighing to himself, he wished this voyage would be faster, and as he was about to command the Squallers to go faster when light shot up, making his eyes burn with its intensity, shouting getting louder.

A Sun Summoner? No, it couldn't be. Those were myths. Those…

The _volcras _cried out, dying by the droves, and a smirk took Aleksander's face.

"Return!" He ordered, and the command passed by to all skiffs, one by one, a wave of commands. "And when we come back, find me whoever produced that."

"Yes, sir!" Replied one Grisha, and Aleksander rested his back against the wall. If this was a Sun Summoner, then his plans could finally proceed in the pace he wanted.


End file.
